Raindrops
by StockinCutie
Summary: Mai Taniyama 18 years old now and separated from everyone. 'Don't love anyone' was a strict rule for Mai. And she's been keeping a fantasy secret from everyone. But on a certain day, on a gloomy morning Every rule she made to herself, will be broken.
1. Chapter 1

**This was something of an idea, I'll finish Paralyzed then continue this, or do this more often and Paralyzed I'll just make the chapters and post it later, anyways, let's go! I had to repost this because the first chapter was clouded together. Sorry**

I was walking to the grocery while it was raining. 'I picked the worse day to do this' is probably what you are thinking. But it's the opposite. Gloomy days, rain, dark rooms, they all make me happy. I enjoy the rain as the water pours on my face like tears.

It's been exactly 2 years since Naru left. I wish he never comes back. 'Am I the only one who thinks it would be awkward to face someone who rejected you for the most stupid reason?' I wondered to myself. I went inside the grocery and my eye went immediately to the bakery section. I placed my face hard against the window that is separating me from the delicious cakes, cupcakes, candies, etc. I snapped out of my thoughts and I looked at the baker. "Is there anything you want?" the baker said in a thick accent. "Yes yes! I want those candies, the rock candy, the tootsie roll, and the lollipops, of all flavors. And that cheesecake over there! Oh oh! I also want that velvet, strawberry, vanilla cakes over there! Does the chocolate taste good? Ah screw it! Put that on the list too! Can I get those puddings too? A lot of the custard pudding! And what's the name of that sweet again? Oh I want some dango too! Dango Dango! That's it" I said in one whole long breath. The baker gasped in surprise, he wrote down all the sweets I ordered and he ran out of paper.

"Ok little lady, please sit or shop around the area while we prepare you're sweets" the baker gave a shaky smile and quickly ran to go bake. I shot him a fake but bright smile. "Humans disgust me..." I scoffed and walked around the store. Yes this is me, Mai Taniyama, 18 years old. I have a secret I've been hiding. I picked up all the sweets I ordered and left the store quickly. "Ugh, waiting is such a pain" I said. The rain dripping on my head felt so nice, I wish it won't stop raining. I entered my home an pulled out some of my pudding. I dressed in my long pajamas and a sleeveless top. As I turned on the television to whatever channel that was on, I thought about all that has happened to me. I shook the thought out and sat on the couch eating pudding, with my blanket wrapped around me. And not once, did the rain stop as I fell asleep.

_~Dream Land~ _

_I saw a vision of when Naru left, and what happened after I got rejected. _

_I was walking back inside, where I heard everyone complaining and joking around with Naru. You can't blame them when they just figured out one of their friends/bosses was the famous Oliver Davis. When I walked inside, all eyes were on me. Everyone kept complaining on how they thought I was lost and I might have been hurt. I gave them the best smile I could manage, after all, I WAS just rejected. We all had a nice time but I kept my distance from Naru. I realized that happy times just don't last and sometimes they don't exist at all. It was hard admitting that to myself but I manged. So I stood up and announced "I'll be back just now, I promise" I smiled and skipped outside. 'A empty promise' the words wondered in my head, and they never ceased to end. And, in the end, I never did come back inside. Everyone must have been worried, because I saw posters of me being missing, but ignored them all. I made sure I told the land lord to not let the police know I live here. She agreed, because she knew what I was going through. I locked myself inside an the land lord always gave me extra food. My face against the window. And a tear for every drop of rain that fell. 'I'm so lonely, and sad...' I wondered to myself. 'HE was the only reason I was feeling glad' The thought of that made me laugh hysterically. 'Don't trust anyone, keep secrets to yourself, sit inside, be alone. And absolutely don't fall in love' were the orders given by myself. And I have carried them out swiftly. "I hate you Naru" _

I woke up from the couch and just continued to lay down. But I remembered that I have a certain job to carry out. Though, I ignored the job and rested under the blankets. My phone began to ring, it was a blocked number. I hesitantly picked it up and my mouth dropped when I heard who it is.

"Monk?"

"Mai! Hey! Can you meet us at the airport?"

I already had an idea of what was going to happen, I knew that I would probably curse myself out if I went, but I still said "Yes"

"Ok! See you there! And bring an umbrella!" With that, Monk hanged up. I sighed and exited my sweet couch, and grabbed extra pudding to eat on the way. But I ignored the umbrella. "It's going to rain again..." a small smile appeared on my face as I closed the door to the awaited shit that will happen in due time.


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Ghost Hunt, I want to, but I don't. Why? I DON'T KNOW! /cries**

I reached to the airport soaking wet, I shook it off and walked in to see a certain group of people. "Mai!"Monk yelled as he ran toward me. I didn't want a hug right now, so I simply walked to the side and Monk fell. "Hello everyone" Mai greeted and sat down. "Don't you 'hello everyone' us! We were worried and you just disappeared! The police just dropped the whole thing. Now we had to go through the burden of finding your phone number and seeing it works! Grr!" Ayako was red from anger but then pulled me to an embrace. "Don't worry us so much" Ayako softly cried as she hugged me. I, however, did not hug her back. I had no feelings toward a hug anymore, so I try to dodge it. I pushed Ayako away and sipped a cup of tea. "Well Mai it's nice to see you" Lin appeared and showed a slight smile. Then everyone noticed why he shot that slight smile.

I was in a black shorts with a long black jacket with a hoodie, and a black and white kneesocks. I covered my eyes from everyone, and I was soaked. "Mai! I told you to have a umbrella!" Monk scolded, but I ignored him. I grabbed my phone and earphones as I plugged it in my ear at 100 percent loud. I hummed a song that went like this...

Here in the dark I can see who you are I see so clearly

The beat of my heart just stops and starts

Whenever you're near me I just gotta thank you, all the love

I gave you Came and you took it all away

And now there is no pain, there's everything to gain here

Now that I'm lost I think I'll stay

In hell, there's comfort in these flames and I don't feel the pain

In hell, I'll forget your name here, you'll become a stranger

I ignored everyone's rant and continued to hum. But a certain black figure caught my eye. At that point I pulled out some pudding and grabbed my spoon and bon appetit. Everyone stared at me as I devoured the pudding in less that 3 seconds. I licked the last piece of pudding on my spoon and smirked. "Hello Oliver" I hid the cold smile that appeared on my face. "Hello Mai" he replied, equally as cold as me. I got up and grabbed my bag. "Now if that's all you need, I have a job to attend" I said starting to leave. "Mai!" Monk yelled, I turned around as my hoodie fell off. Everyone looked at me. The color of my eyes was different on each side, one blue, and one red, and the color of my hair was different too. It was dyed in black and white colors.

"What a pain..." I said before I walked off. "I shouldn't have worn contacts today, they might have the wrong idea. But it was awesome to see the looks their faces when I had my wig on" I laughed and my quickly jumped back. A water blast from the right came toward me. "Well I guess I have no choice" I said before I ran into a safer location. "Let's do this" I said before smirking. Blue wings appeared on my back and a blue fame power that was lightly sitting on my hand grew. "Blue Hearts" was the last word I mumbled before everyone around me became a blue fire hell. The person who attacked my fell to the ground and I stepped my boots on his back. "Weakness does not exist in this game. Those who are weak will die with ease" was my words before I walked off and completely destroyed the man's body. "You know, you broke a rule in some ways" a child-like voice said leaning against the wall, holding a pink teddy bear. "Yeah, I know. But he was weak, and the game does say to kill anyone who is interrupting. So I carried out those rules" I replied smiling. "But soon you'll have to tell your little human friends what your up to" another voice said, more mature then the little girl voice. Their face was covered by the darkness and I couldn't help but giggle. "But it's so fun. Seeing their reactions" "Mai take this seriously" the mature voice said. "I will, I will" I waved her hands up in a I-don't-even-care manner.

"We'll be appearing soon, so just wait!" the little girl and mature girl vanished and I noticed it was already 9 PM. "I guess it's sweet night" I said as I walked to the direction of my dear sweet home. I grabbed a bowl and a huge plate and set it across my large table. I sat the donuts all around the plate and other sweets in the middle. Cake, cupcakes, cupcake cakes, etc, was all around my table. I gleamed and took pieces of the cake and put it in my plate. I stuck the spoon in my mouth and I'm pretty sure hearts began to grow in my eyes. "Delicious" I sighed in happiness. "Naru is back, and more stuff will happen now" I looked up at the ceiling. "I don't like, him, that is for sure" Mai said before she gasped. "I forgot!" Mai jumped off her chair and ran in her bedroom. She shut the lights and turned off her phone. She covered her self in the blankets and slowly she began to sleep.

_Mai's Dreeeam Woorld. Needed to sound mystical :D_

_An Area, with crowded people all around it, was seen. Mai sighed as she walked into the waiting area to be called to fight. "Mommy!" A girl called as her purple and pink striped her flowed in the wind. She wore an elegant dress with a pair of stockings on. "Oh hey Stockings" Mai smiled and hugged the little girl. Stockings if an angel, who surely doesn't act like a mature one. Her stockings can turn into holy weapons, which take the forms of swords. "You're gonna fight today, right?" Stocking cheered and clapped her hands together. "Yes, I am. It's against the whore Lightning" Mai kicked the wall and that wall eventually broke down into pieces of stone. "Oops" Mai said in a sarcastic tune. Lightning, Kuroki, is a woman who is most known by her charm with men, and her cleavage. Mai scoffed as she heard her name being called in to fight. "I'll be watching Mommy!" Stocking waved good bye with a bright smile.  
_

_Mai entered the arena as her outfit changed and her blue wings grew behind her back. Her outfit became a blue full skirt dress with her hair in a bun. And her blue heeled boots stepped into place, as a machine gun appeared on the ground. Mai sat in place and prepared herself. "The stunning Mai, the God of Blue Fire has made an entrance" the speaker announced as the crowd cheered. A blast of lightning appeared and there stood a woman with blonde hair in a shift dress. "Prepare to die, Mai Taniyama!" the woman announced as she pointed to Mai. Mai sighed and just kept her position. "The beautiful sexy Kuroki, God of Lightning, is here!" the crowd screamed and cheered for the popular woman as Mai scoffed. "Let the show begin!" the announcer gave the call to start and Kuroki shot 10 lightning bolts down at Mai, causing dust to form. In the dust, A large blue light appeared. "AMAZING! Mai has made a barrier of her own fire!" the announcer gasped in shock as the crowd cheered for Mai. "Boring girl..." Mai said before shooting one shot of her machine gun. A large, large, LARGE blue light consumed the arena as Kuroki screamed in pain. "Boring boring boring!" Mai said constantly shooting. "I HATE YOUR STUPID LARGE BOOBS TOO" Mai yelled before putting the final blow. The dust cleared and the blue light retreated. Mai stood up dusting off her dress. "That's what you get, whore" Mai said before sticking her tongue and the middle finger at the dead body of Kuroki. The crowd went wild and Mai just walked back into the waiting area, her outfit changing back to a normal pajamas. "Amazing Mommy! Daddy will be proud!" Stockings smiled as Mai laid down and went back to her horrible life called reality. _

Mai woke up on the floor, her phone vibrating. "The alarm went off" Mai said to herself. "I guess I have work" Mai summoned blue fires and those blue fires changed her into a shorts and a tank top that said "BOSS", and a cap. "Another day, another rain" Mai quoted as she walked out of her building.

**I did it! I did it! I made my own character with my own name! I'm so happy! As you can see, this story was inspired by one of my favorite writers, she was the one who created Ice, wind and Moon, if I'm correct. i can't remember her name, but if you can, tell me in the reviews!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I really like this story! And when I get on my next story I'll update 2 of my stories. Rivals and Paralyzed And I'll do beach case later. Anywho, on with the show!**

I was on the train listening to music. I was so bored with life, and I seek more interesting things. But at least I have a job that fights corny ghosts that I could have defeated with a pluck of my finger. Oh well. My stop was here and I quietly exited. A girl bumped into me. And this girl had way to much fake on her. Fake hair, fake chest, fake lips, fake everything. "Uh...Sorry" I apologized even though I wanted to say "Hey fake girl watch where you're going" but I'll save that for a later time. "A cheeky naive girl we got here, right ladies" the girl announced before 5 other women appeared behind her. So when I wanted to say what I wanted to, I think this was the time.

"Hey, I don't know what beef you have with me. But I'm going to tell you right now, I'm not going to talk with a girl who has a fake face and body" I insulted as I whipped my hoodie on and started to walk off. "We're not done!" the girl yelled as she was going for a slap right on my cheek. 'I don't have a choice' a small blue fire appeared but then someone else came. "Leave my girlfriend alone" a boy said, he had a black shirt on with black cargo pants. "Woah! What a hottie" the girl fangirled, but before she could do so the boy ran toward me and picked my light body up. "Mai you know I am a flirt. So it pains me to resist the urge to hit on a girl" the boy sighed and walked up the stairs that lead outside and placed Mai softly on her feet. "Whatever, I didn't ask for your help" I scoffed at the grey haired boy as I started to leave. I felt a hand grab my arm and pull me back. "What are you doing, Aito" I quickly brought my hand away from him and turned away.

"Mai you know as well as I do that I like you" he sighed and rubbed his head in an embarrassed manner. "And you know that I'm not into men. I only pretend to be your girlfriend to one get away from you-know-who and two because I could at least depend on you to get people away from me" I explained as I pulled out a lollipop from my pocket. "Caramel.." I said in satisfaction and I stuck the lollipop in my mouth. "Mmm!" I skipped away as Aito just frowned. I noticed this frown and I couldn't help but laugh. "Even though you're 19, you act like a 5 year old! Just like Stockings!" I laughed so hard my stomach hurt. I grabbed onto my belly and continued to laugh. Aito smiled at the fact I was laughing. "It's been a long time since anyone has heard you laugh" Aito explained as he smiled a bright smile. "Well I guess I should head to work. Or else you-know-who'll be pissed at me" I stretched her arms in the air and continued to walk away. While I was walking I looked up at the gray clouds that began to form. "Aito...the name that means Affection. I guess that basically describes him" I sighed as she headed inside. I looked to see we have a visitor. "Oh, I guess I'm late. I'll go make some tea" I took off my hoodie and hanged my jacket up in the hanger, revealing a little revealing top. As i walked in the kitchen I could feel the stares. "Ok ok I'll go change into something else after I'm done with making tea" I sighed and shrugged as I went into the kitchen.

After I was done making the tea, I changed into a normal shirt, which everyone calmed down too. "You guys are such party poopers!" I pouted. Everyone else fell for the pout, but I secretly scoffed. I sat by my desk as the others chatted, Lin typed, Naru read a book. I heard the door open, to see a very familiar visitor. "Aito?!" I stood up and everyone received me and Aito's attention. "Mai, this is the place you work at?" Aito looked around and wondered himself in. An idea popped in my head. I walked smoothly over to Aito and whispered in his ears. Everyone, except Naru and Lin, tilted their heads. "Ok?" I asked Aito, as he nodded his head. "Perfect, I'll see you later!" I kissed him on the cheek while blushing. Of course, it was a fake blush, and Aito knew that. I saw him walk out the door as I turned around and sighed. 'Here we go, in 5, 4, 3, 2,' I thought. "Mai! WHO WAS THAT?!" Ayako quickly sat up and walked over to me with her hands on her hip. '1...' "Well, Ayako, he is my **boyfriend" **I faked blush and sat back at my desk. "Your boyfriend?! When did you start dating?!" Ayako questioned. "Let's see, it was a few months after Naru left" I put my hand on my chin and went to thinking mode. I saw at the corner of my eye that Naru had no interest. 'Whatever! I didn't do this for fun!' I looked away in disappointment. 'Stop it Mai! Remember...he doesn't love you, for the most stupidest reason!' I convinced myself. The door opened again. I looked over and all my thoughts vanished. "Stockings!" I jumped out my seat to see a girl with pink and purple striped hair, also known as Stockings. "Mommy!" Stockings gleamed as she jumped on me and clung to my neck. "MOMMY?!" now THIS got everyone's attention, full blooded attention. I smirked as I kissed Stockings right on the cheek. "Adorable as ever, hm?" I smiled. "Mommy! We have...you know..." Stockings said, trying to dodge the certain work I knew she was going to say. "Is it the bad one, or easy?" I questioned, actually nervous. "The bad..." As soon as Stockings said that, I stood up from my chair. "Mai...?" Ayako slowly asked. "Not now! Naru, I need to go NOW" I said, banging my hands on the desk. "Of course, do as you wish" Naru said closing his eyes. A smile grew on my face, but a frown appeared as soon as Naru shut his book hard. "But first, explain what emergency" I heard the demanding voice coming from Naru, but I had to shrug it off. "Naru, I don't have time to explain that crap right now! I'll be back in a few hours" I yelled, as I ran out the door with Stockings on my back. 'I don't have to put up with him! I don't care if I'm fired! My whole life could be in danger here!' I thought furiously. As my blue outfit and blue wings appeared, and me and Stockings jumped out the window.

* * *

Naru looked calm, but it was obvious that he was startled. The look in Mai's eyes startled everyone. "Well then..." Monk said. "So let me get this straight" Ayako began, to summarize just what the heck happened. "Mai has a boyfriend, a child who calls her mommy, who may me her child, who knows. And all of a sudden, after some whispering, Mai just storms off and goes back fire on Naru, and she runs away. This seems off" Ayako sighed and announced "We'll follow her before she gets too far!" Everyone, of course, agreed. They all stood, grabbed their coats, put a sign that says 'Be back later' and ran. They were soon outside and saw Mai a few blocks away. "Come on!" Monk gestured his hands toward Mai and they ran. Naru was also running, surprises keep happening! "Mai!" he cried out, as he saw Mai's brown hair turn quickly and her eyes widen. "What are you doing here?!" she yelled at Naru. "You run out of no where, and then go all rude on us?!" Ayako yelled back at Mai, while stepping in front of Naru. Mai growled and just turned back. "FINE, JUST FOLLOW" Mai had anger in her eyes, she stomped off into a fancy car, limo to be exact. "Mai, who's car is this?" Monk questioned. "JUST GET IN THE CAR MONK" Mai screamed at Monk in a serious voice. Everyone quickly slid in the car. They waited a few seconds before the boy from before appeared.

"Took you long enough! Let's go!" Mai opened the car door for Aito appeared. "Whatever!" Aito sat in the car and put his foot on the pedal. Roars from the car could be heard and soon the car was going at 50 miles per minute. "This is passing the speed limit!" Ayako said, quickly closing her window due to how much wind was coming in. "Ok Mai, do your thing!" Aito winked at Mai after she sighed and opened the sun roof (the window on the roof on the car). Her outfit changed into her blue dress and she pulled out 2 pistols. "Mai...what are you doing..." Monk asked, slowly. "Doing my job" Mai answered, with a smirk.

Onto Mai's POV

Half of my body was outside and I saw about 7 ten black monsters. I sighed as I loaded my two pistols with bullets. Bang bang bang bang! I began shooting perfect shots. "5 down, 2 to go" The two monsters spread on both sides of the limo. "Bye bye" was my final words as I shot them both down to the ground. I went back inside. Everyone stared in shock as I came back and put my 2 pistols down. I put my fingers on my lip as I winked. "_Shh_"

**DONE FINALLY, BE GLAD, I MADE THIS SUPER LONG! ;-;**


	4. Chapter 4

**I AM UPDATING ALOT FOR SOME REASON IDK!**

Everyone took a long trip in the limo brought by Aito. "Aito, will we be there soon?" I asked him, not making contact by staring at the window. "We're here in fact" he winked at me and I just sighed. "Okay everyone, I need you to just play this off" I stated to the others, as they nodded slowly. "Good. Let's go" I opened the door and shut it back, everyone saw a huge tent. And when I mean huge, I mean HUGE. I summoned a short black bra, it looks like a training bra, covering my chest and my belly out, with a cargo pants. I put on my cap and started walking inside, with everyone following me. It revealed a party with people dancing, flashing lights, and a DJ right on the stage. "What is this place?" Monk asked, but I ignored him, I was WAY to sucked up on the dancing, the poles, the men, the everything! "I'll be right back" I said, running inside the crowd and joining. I jumped on the stage and pushed the newbie DJ out. "Hello everyone! Mai here" I put up a deuces sign, everyone cheered and I smiled brightly. "Let's get this party started, right?" I yelled, and of course in reply i got a chorus of yelling and praising. I put on my beat headphones and put the music to the max. Everyone danced as I fluently made everyone go loose. "This is way better then sitting in an office and doing case work" I said to myself jumping up and down. I spotted the group staring and gawking. I just continued to do my THANG! I haven't felt this happy doing a job in a long time, so I was enjoying the most of it as I can.

Naru's POV...

I looked pretty calm but I assure you I am not calm. My assistant has been keeping 4 secrets, she has a boyfriend, a child, a secret assassin job, and a secret job. And I'm sure that's just the beginning. "Naru! Do something!" Ayako kept pushing my shoulder as I just turned to leave the party, I heard my name being called but I replied with my hand in my pocket and left.

Mai's POV (I'll be doing this alot)

I saw Naru walking out, and a frown grew in my face. "That's it for today! Aito come on, you're surely good with techno!" I called Aito up, and as soon as he walked on the stage, I ran out the tent without hesitation.  
"Naru!" I called him harshly. He looked at me with that cold gaze that would instantly make me cry, I had to hold it in. It would be abnormal for some of my friends. "Naru I know you must be pissed, and I know why" I reasoned out with him, "But listen, I'll explain everything when the time is right" I put up a strong face and walked back inside the tent. I walked to the stage as fast as I can. "Mai is back!" I heard a person shout. "Yes I'm back, here to sing for you all" I heard the cheer as i closed my eyes. 'Naru...this is all your fault'

In a, in a deep sleep  
Awakened, by the trackers  
Kept you hidden, here with me  
Was not prepared, for a dead end

Take me, take me downtown  
Tonight, I want to forget  
I want lights to, blind me  
I want beat, want to disappear (to disappear)

Oh DJ, ease my mind will you  
Play that song again, cause we were in love  
Before, before the rain began  
And if I cry, I cover my ears

"Oh DJ, ease my mind will you...Play that song again, cause we were in love, oh oh. Before...Before the rain began, And If I cry I...I cover my ears..."O-oh DJ!" I let Aito take the place as I turned the base to max. I quickly hid in the shadows as I heard the crowd cheer. "My voice is horrible, why would they cheer..." I questioned, doubting myself. "Well well well" I heard a sinister voice. "Lightning, Kuroki, eh?!" I quickly went backstage and hurried to the changing room. "I can't fight her right now! I bet she was the one who sent those monsters..." I looked around and saw the only piece of clothes that could fit me... "Why me"... I grunted. I heard the door bust open before I picked up the certain outfit. "Mai hurry and change, I'm changing with you. Lightning is here and she is more powerful" Stockings said quickly as she locked and shut the door. "We need to hurry, we can't let your friends see you, so disguise!" Stockings fitted herself into a tights while putting on bunny ears. "Right!" I did the same thing, putting on cat ears. We busted open the door, Stockings as a sexy bunny and myself as a sexy cat. "Let's go!" Stockings started running, as she pulled out her stockings from her bag. I pulled out the same two pistols and I saw Stockings summon her wings, and did so too. 3 lightning bolts got me from the behind. "My wings!" I cried. I fell to the ground in pain. 'Shit, this isn't good...' I thought before jumping back on my foot again. "Are you alright?!" Stockings ran toward me, but I put my hands up to pause her. "NO OBVIOUSLY! Come on everyone in this tent could be seriously hurt cuz of this chick!" I grabbed Stockings hand as we were both continuously being hit by Lightning. I finally reached the group and called Aito to go. I secretly explained to Aito what is going on, and he quickly carried me and Stockings in the limo with the rest. "Mai, you're bleeding!" Ayako was about to touch my back. 'No!' "Noo! I'm just spilling red stuff everywhere! OF COURSE I'M BLEEDING" I yelled at Ayako as she backed away. "I'm sorry...I know you are trying to help but this isn't the time. Aito step on it!" I ordered as the limo went back to 50 miles per minute. 10 lightning bolts came and hit the car roof. "Get out here!" A woman's voice yelled. "Aito!" I yelled. "I'm trying!" Aito was stepping his foot as hard as he can on the pedal. My heart was pounding, my friends were about to die, and Aito might push himself, Stockings is hurt pretty badly as well... "I don't have a choice, stop the car" Aito quickly stopped the car.

"Are you crazy?!" Aito yelled. "Yes Aito, yes I am" I answered, about to open the door, but a hand stopped me, I turned to look the most shocking scene I have ever saw. "Aito...why are you crying?" I asked slowly. "Because..because..." the more he tried to answer, the more tears he would form. "Aito, I know that you are worried, but please, let me do this" I gripped his hands tightly as I turned to the rest. "I see you are all worried as well" I saw Stockings covering her eyes in tear and the SPR was filled with tears, but of course, Naru just had his head turned to the window. "Naru..." I said in a stern voice, and yet he ignored me. "Naru..." I said once again, still ignoring me. "NARU..." I yelled, this time getting his attention, he turned to me and said "Yes, Mai?" I couldn't help but turn away and bust open the car door. "Stop being a jerk..." I whispered, quiet enough for him to hear.

I took a few steps out, I noticed we were right by a forest. "Everyone buckle up, you're taking a ride" I summoned blue fire and turned it into big fists. I grunted as I tried to pick up the limo, and I slid it down into the forest hills. "MAI!" Aito and Naru screamed. I just waved 'Bye' to them. I turned back to Lightning, now appearing on the ground. "Shall we dance?" she smiled. "We shall" I simply smiled back.

**How was it? I hope you like it...**


	5. Chapter 5

**I am updating because of how much I love this. :D**

I was in a tuff spot, having 300 cuts all over by body, and fighting someone I wish I killed a long time ago to avoid all of this. But here I am, trying to kill Kuroki. I had to keep moving to the side and dodging her attacks, it was getting boring, but I'm grateful since I'm literally holding on to my string of life. "Why do you keep on dodging?!" Lightning yelled as she tried to hit me with 20 lightning bolts. I dodged them all swiftly and sighed. "I think that answer is obvious, I don't fight prostitutes like someone, and I ain't going to call any names" I whistled innocently. "You little!" Kuroki said as she grinds her teeth. I pulled out my machine gun and aimed. "Please work..." I prayed and hit it with all my might. My bullets run on my power and I'm using the last of it. At least the others will be safe. A bright light consumed the area, and the nearby trees began to burn off. "AHHH" An ear piercing scream from Kuroki was heard loud and clear. My power is gone for the time being, I guess it's time to sleep for a few days. The light died down an my machine gun was put away. "At least...everyone...is safe" I mumbled before falling to my knees and then to the ground. 'At least...all the people...I love...is...safe...'

_Drip drip drip. Water was somewhat of a close friend to me. Ever since my heart was shattered it was the only thing I could think about. My face against the window, and a tear from every drop of rain. Don't allow yourself to love, Don't trust, don't do anything for you to repeat...to repeat the pain._

_At that point I would call myself anti-social, a hermit, a half dead person, and maybe a person that has no feelings, oh and a stressed lady. But I knew that one day all my rules will be broken. I actually thought I could stand the fact of ignoring my old friends, and disregard them as nothing. I kept myself pleased by eating sweets, since it was the only thing that makes me smile..._

_Every rule..._

_Every command_

_Every saying..._

_Will be broken..._

I opened one of my eyes to see a bright light, I wanted to close it back but then the other eye opened. "What time is it..." I was still on the ground, but this isn't right. "My body?" I questioned, looking at the body that laid there. "Is this...what I think it is...?"

Naru's POV!

(During the battle and shiz)

The car was rummaging threw the forest but then we all stopped with a loud bang. "Err..." I started off, holding my head tightly. "Mai" was the first thing that popped in my head. I looked around to see everyone laying down in the broken limo. I opened the half broken door which soon fell to the ground right after I did so. "We're in a pretty deep spot in the forest. "Naru..." Ayako opened the door as well covered in scars, with Monk holding her so she doesn't loose her balance. Monk himself was covered in scars with ripped up parts of his shirt. I saw John and Masako slide out of the car as well, with Stockings on Masako's back. "Where is Aito?" I questioned."You haven't found daddy?!" Stockings cried. She limped toward the broken Limo. "Daddy...Daddy" Stockings tried to stand but kept falling. "I'm...alright..." A bust from above the car was seen, 2 hands appeared and Aito was there, with blood on his head. "You're hurt...!" Stockings pulled Aito from the hole in the car and rested him on the ground. "Has anyone seen Mai?!" I was worried, as you can see. "Daddy...will Mommy be mad, if we told them..." Stockings looked up at Aito and he sighed. "I'm pretty sure she will, but they deserve to know.." he replied, and continues "Listen up, you're gonna take a trip down memory lane of Mai Taniyama" Aito snapped his fingers and the image around us became a blur. A video was being shown to us.

_Mai was seen laying in her bed, sobbing, crying, a__nd it was raining. She seemed to have gone into trauma._

_"Look at the date...!" Ayako suddenly said, everyone turned to see it was May 1st. "That was when Mai went missing..." Monk paid close attention to the video. Mai slowly walked out from bed, she walked to her computer and her fingers began to type. "How...to make...a contract...with...a god...?" Ayako read slowly, squinting her eyes as hard as she can. Mai pressed the enter key and not much results was shown. She scrolled down and saw a certain link that caught her eye. Mai quickly ran into the kitchen and grabbed a knife. "Mai...what are you doing...?" Naru looked very closely to see Mai use the knife to make a certain symbol. Blood dripped on the floor as she did so. The video started to break up and statics appeared, and it soon disappeared. _

Soon the image where we were back in the forest appeared. I sighed heavily as I remembered what Mai did to herself. "That was all we could find out, a few days later, Mai was one of us..." Aito hugged his knees and laid down on a tree. He suddenly looked at us with a serious face. "If you want to find out the rest, go ask her yourself. We need to find her now..." He stood up and picked Stockings up on his back. "I have a feeling that she is in grave danger-" A bright light interrupted what he was saying, I covered my eyes with my arm and the others did so as well. "MAI!" Aito screamed as he fell to his knees and cried. The light died down and Aito still continued to cry. "Is mommy...is mommy..." Stockings had snot running down from her nose and tears pouring down her frail cheeks. "What happened?!" Ayako pushed Aito's shoulder back in forth back in forth as his never-ending tears flowed. "Mommy is dead...!" Stockings finally said, a black aura filling the surrounding area. "I'll KILL anyone who hurts my mommy" A child like song appeared in everyone's head, even in my head. Stockings light milk white soul was being devoured by black thing called anger and revenge. "Stockings you need to calm down..." Aito hugged Stockings tightly as she finally cooled down and everything that was rising fell to the ground. "Ladies and Gentlemen, you have witnessed Stockings evil side" Aito sighed as the girl fell to the ground sleeping. "Either way we can't keep her contained much longer, we either find Mai or Stockings'll go on a rampage" Aito picked up Stockings bridal style, her small body crouched in his shoulder. "Are you saying Mai might be gone for good?" I said calmly, but my eyes obviously showed worry. "She might...Let's just go!" Aito said trudging the huge path made by the limo. And everyone followed behind him.

**Normal POV**

We walked and walked until we finally made it up, half of the trees destroyed and Mai's body laying there. Her eyes wide open as if she was in shocked when she died. "Is she really dead?!" Stockings suddenly sat up and kicked Aito away. Aito fell to the ground as he quickly stood up. "Mommy you aren't really dead...Wake up..." Stocking slowly walked toward Mai and her purple and pink lined bangs covered her eyes. "I said...TO WAKE UP.." Stockings said in a more stern voice, her body began to grow and her chest was no longer flat. Her clothes was being ripped as she pulled out each side of her stockings. They transformed into 2 large swords. "Stockings...is turning..18..." Aito stared dumbstruck. "18?! I thought she was 10 or 12!" Ayako stomped. "She has different forms, don't judge a book by its cover" Aito sighed.. Stockings pointed one of her swords at Mai's throat. "I SAID TO WAKE UP MOMMY!" Stockings quickly turned the sword over to her own throat. "I'll follow you..." Stockings closed her eyes and was prepared to die. "Stop it!" Aito slapped Stockings on the cheek. "That hurt...!" Stockings began to turn 10 again and her tears was flowing. She crouched down to her knees and covered her ears and closed her eyes shut. "Let the nightmare stop..." **(A/N this is gonna be pretty depressing, so I suggest you listen to this watch?v=RDRYMivR_z8, just open to links because fanfic doesn't allow you to copy and paste, so go to the next tab and type it in. I highly suggest you listen to it, even though it's not all that much. Thank chu) **"Please let the nightmare stop Daddy!" Stockings continued to close her eyes and cover her ears.

"I'm trying..." Aito held Mai's hand in agony as he tried to find a pulse. "Naru..." Aito stood up slowly and shot Naru a cold glare. "This is all your fault" He grabbed onto Naru's shirt collar stared at him directly at the eyes. "If you just didn't hurt her like that...If you didn't.." his grip loosened and he looked down at the ground. "Kazuya Shibuya, Oliver Davis, Naru" Stockings stood from the ground, turning 18 again. More mature, and her outfit turned into an academy-like uniform, her eyes as cold as night. "Do you know my true powers?" She questioned, staring at him face to face. "No I do not" Naru answered calmly. "Do you know Mai's power? Aito's power?" Stockings questioned again. "No" Naru still answered with the same normal voice

"Then stop acting like you are the king on the freaking world" Stockings scoffed and turned around. "You disgust me. Hurting an innocent girl for something like that? You think she would love someone dead and gone, instead of loving the real thing?" the girl walked to Mai's body and held her head up. "You're really a prick...But I guess that's why she loved you" Stockings sighed as she laid Mai's head on her lap. "So delicate, so frail, quiet, and stubborn. She's special in everyway, yet you had mess with her mind like that, hm?" Stockings laughed and suddenly stopped. "Mai isn't dead...her spirit is around here somewhere" Stockings quickly stood as she sniffed the air a little. "Ok then..." She made a table out of the highway rocks they were on.

She sat quietly and clapped her hands 2 times. "O frail spirit born of those drifting between heaven and earth, may the thunderous power from the garment of the holy, delicate maiden strike down upon you with great vengeance and furious anger..." A black and white light swirl appeared all around Stockings. "This is her true power...The Dark Angel Stocking Anarchy" Aito smirked as he watched amused. The light cooled down and a white figure was shown. "Mai, is that you?" Stockings quickly stood up. "Stockings, I well...used the last piece of my power and I'm going to be like this for a while..." Mai laughed a little and sighed. "Mommy!" Stockings ran to the white figure, turning back to small. "Wait Stockings!" Mai paused her but it was too late, Stockings went right threw her. "Oh...I forgot" Stockings looked down and sighed. "It's okay, in the next few weeks you can hug me all you want!" Mai gave a reassuring smile. She turned to the SPR, who looked like they were crying and sobbing, covered in cuts and bruises, half ripped clothes, messy hair, the list goes on.

"I'm sorry you got dragged into this, you were just worried and happened to follow me.." Mai tried to smile, but she ended up crying. "Naru, I know that you don't care, and I know you must not even like me, but just remember..." Mai started to fade. "Mommy!" Stockings cried. "I really did, always love you" Mai smiled brightly with her tears and herself disappear.

'I loved...you too...' Naru looked down in regret. "And now, we wait..." Aito picked up Mai and started to walk out of the road and into the city. Naru and the others just noticed we were in an abandoned highway with a blue bright river on the left and a forest at the right. They looked toward Aito and began to walk slowly.

**This chapter...really hit deep...like god damn... I'm going to just go through stuff...**

**The scene: I explained it in the end, they were in an abandoned highway with a river on the left and a forest at the right. **

**The Chant: The chant was originally from an anime. Stocking Anarchy is an angel from the anime PASWG. Along with her sister Panty, they defeat monsters, she also claims that she is a dark angel, since he is described as the deadly sin Greed.**

**The Depressing: Seriously this chapter was depressing as hawl. Like I was sulking all the way I made this. I even made it 2,000+ words and didn't notice. **

**The Music: Like I said, I highly suggest you use the youtube link, it gives in the moment. Here, this is an easier link to type it up /eZQA/. If you really can't type that link, just search up on youtube "Heaven's Memo Pad OST Teddy" and bam! Easy.**

**Stocking: She has different forms of her age. 18, 12, 10, 16, the list goes on. She is mainly 10 but her real age in unknown. Well in the anime she is from, her age is still unknown. So I think I'm gonna let her age remain unknown. And also, Stockings carries a cat-like stuffed toy, I just never add it to the text so oppsie! **

**Mai: NO She isn't dead, she's in a coma, her heart just stopped in the moment of shock, ok?**

**I don't want reviews like "She's dead?!" or something, NO SHE ISN'T!**

**Naru: He hardly even speaks, so I'm just gonna say, he was worried as heck. So if you were gonna be like "Naru why u so cruel?!" he isn't that cruel, as much as I hate to say it.**

**So that's all I need to explain, adieu~!**


End file.
